


Oblation

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [784]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A look into Gibbs charitable donations.





	Oblation

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/24/2001 for the word [oblation](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/06/24/oblation).
> 
> oblation  
> The act of offering something, such as worship or thanks, especially to a deity.  
> (Usually capitalized) The act of offering the bread and wine of the Eucharist.  
> Something offered in a religious rite or as a charitable gift.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #433 Toys.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Oblation

Gibbs wasn’t much of a church goer. He preferred to keep his beliefs private. He didn’t believe in oblations to some higher power. 

What he did believe in, however, is community. The community had helped him when he needed it regardless of his beliefs and he repaid them as he could. They hadn’t helped him monetarily, so he didn’t help monetarily. 

What he did instead was to carve toys that he donated as an oblation for any children that wouldn’t get toys of their own. Currently, he worked on a car for a little boy. Sometimes he’d made dolls for little girls, but they generally didn’t turn out quite as well. He knew the kids loved them regardless though.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
